Kol's Possessive Nature
by morganpetrovapendragon
Summary: Kol feels the need to remind Morgan every second of the day that she's his and no one elses.


It always ended up like this somehow, the two of them, buck naked and covered in a strew of sheets. Morgan would find herself astounded by the volume of devotion the both of them had to each other. The amount of bull each put up with the other. Kol had waited a thousand years off and on just to know her. And Morgan at become use to the fiery inferno of jealous and possessiveness that Kol was. They were both mental enough to love each other, properly and infinitely loving each other. Yet it ended like this every time one even so much as disagreed with the other. They would fight, she would storm off, do something stupid, and he would go out and find her, get angry at her stupidity, than carry her home and ravish her until she submitted to his will. It was a twisted relationship, but it was theirs.

She was climbing down the stair of the Mikaelson Manor, in hair pulled tight in a bun and her arms fumbling to put on a sweater that would stop about mid-thigh. Perhaps it wasn't the most decent dress to go out in, and perhaps only wearing the sweater and thin black tights would make any boyfriend jealous. Yet Morgan didn't see the situation like that, she saw it at yet another chance for him to control every waking thing she did.

As her foot hit the bottom floor she heard a whistle come from the kitchen. Her chocolate eyes flickered up as Niklaus was leaning against the door way that lead into the kitchen and pantry. She scowled at his flirting and rolled her eyes. "Go away Niklaus, I'm not in the mood." She grumbled as she walked to the door way and shuffled through a few pairs of flats of her and Rebekah's to decide what she wanted to wear. As she stood back up she felt his breathe at the back of her neck, scowling she turned on the spot and grabbed him by his shirt, pulling him closer to only sneer into his ear. "You try it again, I'll scream. Then Kol will come down here and rip your head off, do you really want that to happen?" His eyes clearly amused looked down into his chocolate ones and lifted his hand to stroke her cheek.

"You are so beautiful, my darling. How I would treat you like a queen…" He murmured, she huffed and shoved him a few feet back. His eyes clearly still glued to her as she slipped on a pair of black flats. "You know, I don't understand you're constant need to flirt with me Niklaus, you know I wouldn't care if you rioted in a grave for the next thousand years..." She explained lightly, though her tone expressing her clear distaste for him. He laughed before crossing his arms over his chest. "You have something I want, as long as you have it. You're what I want…" He retorted lightly, boldly stepping up again as he invaded her space. His face an inch from hers he smirked. "And I always get what I want…" He whispered before his fingers brushed down from her cheek to her neck.

"Not this you don't," A voice clipped from behind him, her eyes flashed over as she saw Kol standing at the bottom of the stairwell. She took a step away from Niklaus before looking down; she really didn't want to start this again. Honesty she just wanted to go out and have fun, she'd been locked up in that stuffy house for far too long. Niklaus however, saw this as a comical moment, and choose to exploit it.

"What's wrong brother; don't you want to share the goods? You forget you have something of Elijah and I's." He smirked back, though his eyes darkened at the threat. Kol took that far too much as a challenge, using his vampiric speed he was standing in front of his brother within a breathe. Morgan's eyes widening slightly as she grabbed Kol's shirt and pulled him back a step. "There is no sense in fighting over something so stupid, let's just go out Kol…" She whined in compliant, not wanting them fighting, again.

Niklaus laughed and tilted his amusingly. "Yes Kol, just go out, I'm sure you're little slut would love a night on the town. Tell me, Morgana, how's the eldest Salvatore doing, you looked like you were having a wonderful time last I saw you together…"

Her body stalled at his words, her hand removed from Kol's chest and her frame tensing as she was ready to high tail it out of that house. Kol's face contorted, the rage that had his features trembling almost glitches, his hands flying out to grab his brothers throat as they flew across the room. He slammed him into the wall as his teeth bared. "You speak of her like that again and I'll take your head clean off, do you hear me?" He growled darkly, his eyes wild with the furious nature Niklaus had brought out of him. Niklaus only laughed, grabbing his brother's wrist and pulling it away from his throat. Kol winced at his force yet still kept eye contact. Once Niklaus was away from the wall he only spared one glance to Morgan. "Maybe he'll take your head clean off too, after all. You're the one sleeping around."

Within the last breathe of his comment he was gone, leaving only a frightened Morgan and a furious Kol standing in the middle of the great reception room. Her eyes turned to the door, wondering if she could make it out. She knew his distaste for Damon, and even though he was smart enough to know she'd never cheat, that didn't stop his jealousy. Her fists balled up as she held her breathe, trying to outwit him was a dangerous mission and of course she failed. As she flashed over and her hand only a micro-meter from the handle she felt him slammed into her body. Tossing her back across the room, her back slammed into the marble floor and she choked at the lack of breathe. She squeezed her eyes shut as she rolled over onto her stomach, everything happening like lightening, too fast for any human eye to keep up with. Once she had rolled over to her stomach, her hands pushing up from the floor to try and jump up, she yet again felt his hands at the back of her neck, jerking her up as he tossed her into the nearby wall.

He had her pinned with her arms behind her back, her face pressed into the tapestry and her breathe labored. She didn't have time to cry out; she didn't have time to shut down either. His fury was stronger than his need to comfort her distress. His face buried in her neck as he snarled into her ear. "You slept with the Salvatore? You honestly betrayed me like that?!" He near about screamed towards the end, she trembled as the moment of stillness brought forth her emotions. "Kol I swear! We just got drinks! I didn't do anything wrong I swear…" She cried out, his grip on her arms flexing as the bones cracked. Her lips parted in a muffled scream as she wept. His breathe was heavy in her ear as the moment of silence was her only reassurance that he was processing this.

He flipped her around, her back slamming into the wall as she winced, her cheeks muddied with tears and her entire body flushed red. She was gasping for air, her whole body trembling. His hand was at her throat in a moment, turning her face away from his as he stalled the moment. He couldn't look at her when he was so angry, her pained expression would cease his anger and he would never express it. She stifled a whimper as he gripped her roughly. His other hand at her right hip, holding her just far enough that she felt no warmth from him.

"You know how I feel about him Morgana; I said I didn't want you around him…" Kol murmured darkly, his eyes avoiding looking over her, however he could not help but scowl at the way she was dressed. "I swear I wasn't going to do-"She attempted to reason with him, but he stopped her as his next disagreement occurred. "You were honestly going to go see him like this? You look practically naked…" He seethed, his hand releasing her as she sucked in a major breathe.

She took this as the time to pull away from him, speeding to the door and out within a blink of the eye. Kol stood in the reception room, staring blankly at the wall she had just been standing against. He knew he shouldn't have been so forceful with her; she was only trying to live a life. Yet his desire to keep her to himself, for no one to take her away was deeper than any of that. So many times had she been snatched away, by his brothers, by her sister, by her own will? He'd lost her so many times he never wanted her out of his sight. She knew that, and she used it against him time and time again. Kol Mikaelson was afraid. Deep down, Morgan loved it.

As she sped away she ran as fast as she possibly could; only stopping when she managed to make it into the football field of the local high school. Once she was there she fell into the soft long grass, her back relaxing into the chalky white number as she stifled a cry. Why was he like this? Why did he have to hurt her to prove a point? She was so sick of it. Sick of him pushing and pushing her to the point she almost broke. Did he think this would save them? This would keep them together? No matter how hard he tried, he knew how she felt. There was no need for this. Yet he still did it. He always did it.

"You look like you can use a drink..." A whimsical voice called out to her. Her eyes flickered over to the tall man holding a giant bottle of scotch and a smile. "Damon..." She breathed lightly, her eyes settling at the bottle. "Did you just bring the one?" She laughed miserably. He smiled sadly at her question before walking over to her, sitting down beside her, he popped the top. "Just the one, though you're too much of a light weight to need anymore…" He smirked lightly before passing her the bottle. She stared at him for a moment before cracking an honest smile. "A thousand years and I can't hold my drink, what a life I've lived." She sighed before tipping the bottle back and taking a drink. "A thousand years and you're still human…" He commented afterwards. It surprised her, her brow furrowing. Lowering the bottle she met his eye contact. "What do you mean?" She pondered confused, her hand subconsciously handing the bottle back to him.

He shrugged before looking away from her, his eyes watching out over the field. It was a Sunday night, so naturally no one was there. He still looked though, wary of the rest of his group of runts finding out his was buddying up to the Mikaelson witch, well sorceress. He thought about her question before breaking another smile. "You've lived so long and yet you're still crying about some guy, I mean. If that's not impossibly human what is?" He reasoned. She paused before smiling lightly back at him. "You're boo hoo'ing over Elena does that make you human?" He scowled at her attempt to tease him back before taking a swig of the bottle himself. "Perhaps, we're not talking about me thought are we?" He countered, putting the bottle between them before lying back in the grass. She frowned before looking over to him, leaning to where she was looking straight down at him. She bit her lip, trying to find words to tell him what had happened; he only stared up at the stars before murmuring to her. "You sure you're safe with him?" The question stalled her, her eyes widening at the thought of what that question implied. "Kol would never kill me…" She defended ultimately. Damon laughed before shaking his head, "Not what I meant and you know it, are you safe with him?" He tried again, his eyes never leaving the great starry sky. She frowned before she shrugged, "We've been together for nearly five hundred years, and I love him."

"Does he love you?" He asked in return, sighing she felt herself fall back into the grass again, her own eyes searching the heavens. "I want to believe he does, he's so possessive and frightened of losing me, that's got to mean he loves me doesn't it?" She attempted to reason the difficulties in their relationship. Damon was quiet for a moment, his hand rising at he pointed to the sky. "That star there, it's called Hercules. He was a great warrior in Greek times, fought monsters, saved beautiful girls, he had it all, even became a god." He explained lightly, she frowned before looking over to the group of stars. "What does that have to do with my relationship?" She asked softly, her brow still furrowed in confusion. "You know how he died? He committed suicide, he went mad with the idea of living forever without the girl he had been with. Not because he loved her, or that she loved him. He just couldn't stand the idea of being without the girl who made him feel powerful." Morgan bit her lip at the words, her eyes filled with emotions as she shook her head.

"It's a silly story, of course he had to love her. He married her of course." She huffed back at him; he tore his eyes away from the stars and turned onto his side, his fingers brushing away the tears that had flooded her cheeks. "He loved the idea of owning her, she was a goddess, born the most beautiful woman in creation, and he had to have her." Damon continued, she choked back at her emotions and turned into him. His arms wrapped around her trembling form and shushed her softly. "It's okay Morgan, it'll be okay…" He whispered before brushing her hair away from her face, attempting to sooth her.

"I love him Damon; I would die without him…" She cried against him, her sniffling and choking for breathe over taking her clarity of speech. "I know, I know..." He sighed.

It was only when his long fingers had pulled her face away from his chest, and gripped her jaw, tilting it up towards him that a growl ripped from the bleachers. Damon's form going from holding her close to his body in the tall grass, to standing in front of her and his eyes peeled for danger.

"Damon run," She whispered under her breathe, sitting up slowly not to make any sudden movements. "Not a chance in hell…" He murmured before she flew to her feet, her arm throwing out to not him as he was coming. Kol had shot at them from under the bleachers, his fangs extended he was headed towards Damon's neck. As her arm connected with his chest she cried out as he took her instead. His teeth burying themselves into her shoulder as he threw her into the ground, her snarled as she fought back, trying to get him to see her face. "Kol stop! Kol stop it!" She screamed at him, Damon's eyes widened as he looked onto them. "Run! You idiot Run!" She cried at him, his eyes tearing from her as he turned around and fled. Kol tried to catch him; thankfully Morgan was just quick enough to flip him onto the ground. He snarled at her, his hand shooting up and breaking straight through to her chest. Her eyes widened as she froze against him.

It was only when she stilled against him, did his rage subside. His own eyes widened as they connected with hers. His fingers right against her beating heart. A tear slipped down her cheek as she whispered softly to him. "Kol…I didn't…" an amber hue. It was like a flickering light, the usual molten gold was flickering back and forth, trying to stay awake, trying to keep the power.

His arm wrapped around her back as he pulled the intruding hand out, she slacked against his chest and he shook his head. "Morgan. Morgana…" He whispered panicked, his hands grabbing her face as he shook her lightly. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry…I'm so-"He bubbled up miserably, his eyes searching her body as he tried to process everything. His only solution was to bring his wrist to his lips; biting into it he shoved it against her own lips. He shook her; his breathe trembling as she didn't drink. "Morgana!" He yelled at her, using his other hand to pinch her cheeks, her lips parting as the blood slipped into them. She didn't move, not a first, her body slumped against him. He stuttered almost, his voice trembling as he whispered no, over and over again.

It was probably a minute until her face contracted, her chocolate eyes shooting open as her fangs dug into his wrist. It startled him; his breathe catching before he pushed his wrist securely against her lips. His other hand stroking her hair as he mumbled over and over again.

"I love you, I'm so sorry. I love you, I love you…"

It was always one way or the other, she would hurt him, and he would hurt her. Their love for the other stronger than their anger. He had carried her home after that, holding her against his chest until they had reached his bedroom. Elijah had opened the door when they returned and looked at her worriedly; his worry was not for Morgan though. Only Tatiana. He quickly took her upstairs, laying her down in his bed before crawling up next to her. He fed her ever few minutes that nights, terrified for her to even so much as close her eyes. One thing led to another of course, the lust of feeding turning a night of passionate love making. And of course, led back to that moment of her realization. They loved each other, and no matter how much they fought. He would always love her. And she him.


End file.
